Dark Moon's Scar
}} (No quest info is available at the moment.) Dark Moon's Scar is the 3rd Standard Raid Quest released for the Taiwanese version of Crash Fever. The quest starts with a description of a flashback to the 10 Suns Incident, especially the scene where Chang'e's parents died. It then continues with Pu Songling speaking to her, trying to make Chang'e blame the Sages of Justice for their death, and trying to fuel anger and hatred within her. Chang'e tries to resist his possession. Eventually, his powers prove too much and she gives in to his possession, becoming a dark version of herself. Meanwhile, after the events of A Ray of Light, Sima Qian and the others chase Jin Wu into the Moon Palace's Central Command Room. There, they see Hou Yi confronting the possessed Chang'e, and then asking Pu Songling what he did to Chang'e. Pu Songling tells him not to worry, as she is safe; she merely "released all of her fear and was dyed in beautiful colors". He tells Chang'e that he won't disturb her any further, and tells her to do her duty as administrator of the Moon Palace. Pu Songling then disappears in a puff of smoke before Hou Yi can attack him. Hou Yi tries to get Chang'e to remember him, but she just attacks him when he tries to get close. Jin Wu arrives, and asks if Hou Yi came to play with Chang'e. Hou Yi asks who he is, and Jin Wu asks if he forgot. He tells him that Hou Yi had shot down all of his brothers long ago, and had let them sleep until now. Hou Yi realizes that Jin Wu is one of the reactors turned into an AI. Jin Wu assures him he doesn't remember any of the events of the past, as he says he is always optimistic and will use his light and heat alongside Chang'e to dispel darkness and fear. Jin Wu asks Chang'e if he should fight against Hou Yi as well, since it would be boring otherwise. A figure then rushes out and slashes at Jin Wu, but he dodges it. Yue Lao arrives and tells Jin Wu to stop running and to think about who he is hurting. The others arrive, and Sima Qian tells Hou Yi to leave Jin Wu to them. They receive a transmission from Ban Chao, who managed to get through the interference. Lao Shan Daoshi tells them that Chang'e was being controlled by Pu Songling's power. Ban Chao tells them to use the miniature reactor to prevent Jin Wu from collecting more energy while Hou Yi tries to get Chang'e under control. She then says that once Jin Wu is dealt with, they can all focus on Chang'e. The start by fighting against more small reactors turned into AI, while Zi Gu tries to get the miniature reactor to light up so they can use it against Jin Wu in the rare raid. Once that is done, they start fighting against Jin Wu, who keeps avoiding their attacks and using his energy to attack with light and heat. They start noticing his movements slow down, and continue their attacks. They finally manage to stun him and are able to insert a control chip into him, which causes his energy to be contained and takes him out. They then move on to assist Hou Yi against Chang'e, and fight against her for a while. They manage to weaken her, and Hou Yi uses a spell he received from Yan Chixia earlier to dispel Pu Songling's possession. Chang'e starts to fall to the ground, and Hou Yi rushes to catch her. The story then continues in A Hero's Value. Counter Units The Regional Festival counter unit to this quest is the Dark Moon version of Hou Yi. Quest Overview Work in progress. In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Trivia Work in progress. Category:Taiwan Raids